deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Digimon vs Team Mario Team Pokemon and Team Sonic
This is a community project. Thus, this project is going to be immensely large. NOTE: I aim for this to be done, so if you truly can't get a character done within a month or several, please, don't take the character. Yes, I understand you are busy--we all are. But many projects like this aren't getting any progress. Add your name to the categories, comment below which character you're doing, put your name next to the character you want to do, and boom, he or she is yours. Description Pokemon vs Digimon, Mario vs Sonic, these are quite the rivalries. What if they were all to fight each other?*looks at digimon* Oh my. Better idea, lets have Everyone team up against Digimon to see who comes out on top! Interlude Boomstick: There're a lot of rivalries in fiction, rivalries that destroy friendships, fill up forums, and cause large scale arguments. Wiz: Two such rivalries are Pokemon vs Digimon and Mario vs Sonic. Boomstick: Though amongst them all, Digimon proves to be the strongest. Wiz: So were pitting Mario, Sonic, AND Pokemon against Digimon to see who the real winner would be. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these teams weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a death battle. Digimon Chronomon Holy Mode Boomstick:Now comes the God of Digi-birds,Chronomon Holy Mode. Wiz:Chronomon Holy Mode originated from the YMIR Project where he was the Ultimate Digimon with Powers surpassing Susanoomon and even The Royal Knights. Wiz:His attacks are Chronos Chop and Holy Flare. Boomstick:He's very good,with his attack Holy Flare. Wiz:Holy Flare releases a barrage of Holy Flames that can easily kill an Evil opponent. Boomstick:And his Strongest Attack,Chrono Chop. Wiz:Chrono Chop is an attack where he charges his hand and he chops his enemy in half. Boomstick:Whew,at least he is'nt evil any more.He could've killed me! Wiz:Someone freed him and made him more powerful.If Koh was'nt born we would all be Space Dust. Boomstick:As a God,Chronomon has only One Weakness,Which is The power of Good which Evolved and freed him from evil's might. Wiz:If anyone needs some backup he'll be a Great choice. Boomstick:Good luck surviving his Holy Wrath. Wiz:The only one ever to beat him was Koh,who had help from other digimon. Boomstick:He'll be a heck of an ally if he destroys a digital multiverse. Wiz:The Ultimate digimon has his perps. Boomstick:He'll make a very good battle to watch. Ogudomon Wiz:What happens when the most evil and malicious souls combine together. Boomstick:They become Ogudomon. Wiz:Ogudomon,the embodiment of the seven sins,Pride,Wrath,Lust,Greed,Gluttony,Sloth and Envy. Boomstick:Wow,this guy could pack a punch! Wiz:His attacks are Oratio Grandiloqua,Catedral and Gradus. Boomstick:Oratio Grandiloqua,this attack is where he randomly runs and destroy things and will likely kill his stupid targets. Wiz:Another of his attacks but more deadly and accurate,Catedral,In this attack he plays an unbearable noise that can rip time,space and reality apart because it sounds very bad. Boomstick:And his most badass and destructive attack,Gradus,where he desintegrates his opponents by just slamming his leg into the ground. Wiz:Gradus also kills omnipresent targets as he puts all the enemies in one leg,resulting in overall end. Boomstick:This will make things interesting. Wiz:He's well prepared,best battler. ZeedMillenniummon Wiz: When a Digimon dies, their data normally compresses into a "DigiTama" or "DigiEgg" Boomstick: But sometimes.... they don't. They just resurrect themselves!! Wiz: This is the case of a certain Digimon named Millenniummon. Millenniummon is an Ultimate Level Digimon who was born from a cross between the Dark Master, Mugendramon and Chimairamon Boomstick: Millenniummon is already really strong. Being an Mega, he's the highest level that a Digimon can be. Oh, and he has GIANT CANNONS on his back. Cannons make everything better. Wiz: Millenniummon's only goal is to destroy. His love for destruction is unparalleled. His techniques also match this strange fetish. Boomstick: Millenniummon's attacks are not nearly as diverse as his opponent, but who the hell cares? He can use Heat Viper to fire a hot beam from his mouth that can cook all of your meals for you. Don't worry, he does use his cannons when he uses one of his other attacks, Mugen Cannon! It's pretty self-explanatory, but in case you can't read, all he does is shoot energy blasts using his cannons. Wiz: After Millenniummon was defeated in a furious battle, but turns out he doesn't die at all. He digivolves further into MoonMillenniummon. Boomstick: As it is a soul and does not have substance, it is immune to physical attacks. To defeat MoonMillenniumon, one must first defeat Millenniummon, its true form, but it's likely there are virtually no Digimon who are up to that task; even if Millenniummon is somehow defeated, it is said that MoonMillenniummon will separate from its now-dead physical form and be revived throughout time and space. Wiz: MoonMillenniummon is a Digivolution of Millenniummon. It it said that its the soul of the digimon itself, sealed inside a crystal filled with hatred. After his defeat by Ryo and Ken, Millenniummon's DigiCore transformed into a spirit form sealed in a crystal of hatred and anger. He has no substance in this form at all. Boomstick: As it is a soul and does not have substance, it is immune to physical attacks. Wiz: The Four Holy Beasts have also been stated that they could not even touch MoonMillenniummon, who had mastered Immortality, let alone defeat him. Boomstick: Then, he digivolves further into the most powerful digimon in existence, ZEEDMILLENNIUMMON! Wiz: Flying freely between space and time, it is a king of evil that is still trying to destroy all eras and worlds. Boomstick: According to one theory, when Millenniummon died in a furious battle, the dark soul it possessed was reborn as ZeedMillenniummon. Wiz: ZeedMillenniummon was extremely powerful. He easily overpowered the entirety of the Royal Knights which includes Alphamon, and is far superior even compared to Mother Eater and Yggdrasil, which could reset "All Possible Worlds". Boomstick: ZeedMillenniummon was wicked and powerful. In order to kill Ryo, he created shadowed and corrupted copies of protagonists from across the franchise to impede Ryo. He even creates VR digimon, which includes Omnimon, Apocalymon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, who are considered as heavy hitters in digimon. Wiz: As for the bands which wrap around ZeedMillenniummon, it is said that they are like chains which suppress its abilities, but it is unknown who could cast such a spell on ZeedMillenniummon. It is possible he is sealed away by God. However, it is foretold by that if it is released from this spell, it will rain unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World. Homeostasis predicted that he would one day break through the spell and cast destruction to the Digital Multiverse. Boomstick: It has a very high possibility he should be immensely above even the true forms of The Seven Great Demon Lords in his sealed form, who divided their power by infinity to create an infinite number of avatars across the spectrum of space and time, with the strongest known avatars rivaling the Cyber Sleuth Royal Knights. Wiz: He also poses a major threat to God who is heavily implied to be the one who chained it, who is a being with infinite love and goodness, and was far above Yggdrasil, who in turn is above the Royal Knights, who can clash with higher-dimensional entities and fight Multiversal threats. Boomstick: Zeed's only weakness was Ryo. Due to his destiny to become Ryo's partner, he is weakened when Ryo's is present. Wiz: As ZeedMillenniummon are considered as High Multiverse level threats, nobody in the Digital Multiverse have the power to defeat him. His Special Move is "Time Destroyer", which consigns hostile opponents to oblivion across space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned alive from space and time. Boomstick: This dude will surely put up a fight worthy for gods! Huanglongmon Wiz: This being is extremely old in the Digital World. Boomstick: Geez, I hardly know about him. Wiz: Supervising the "Four Holy Beasts" who protect the east, west, south, and north of the Digital World, it is an emperor Digimon who is enshrined in the center and rules the "world". Due to the angel Digimon that descended in the distant past, it was sealed in the deepest, darkest place within the earth. Boomstick: Is it Lucemon? Also, '''The Four Holy Beasts lost their rule because of this, causing a struggle for hegemony, but an equilibrium is maintained at present. This being is good but also evil, and is called the "Taiji" of light and darkness. Wiz: Yes, Lucemon is the guy who sealed him. Huanglongmon was also known as Fanglongmon. His first appearance on the anime was Digimon Xros Wars. '''Boomstick: Hey, isn't his power was greatly nerfed in Xros Wars? Even OmniShoutmon can beat him. Wiz: Indeed, Xros Wars had nerfed a lot of digimon's power. Actually, Huanglongmon is pretty powerful. It has eight eyes and twelve external Digicores, and its gigantic body is covered in scales of the special "Huanglong Ore" that boasts of absolute hardness, so inflicting even a single wound upon it is impossible. It has a great possiblity that its durability surpassed Chrome Digizoid heavily. Boomstick: His '''Taikyoku (Taiji太極) can disassembles things into the extremes of light and darkness and fires them as a blast from its mouth. Wiz: His Oukai attack (Yellow Circle黄廻) can generate a gigantic typhoon of an earthflow on the scale of a natural disaster. Boomstick: What was Huanglongmon's armor made of? '''Huanglong Ore? Wiz: As the ore from which "Chrondigizoit Metal" is derived, it is a virtual ore that boasts of absolute hardness. Only Huanglong Ore is able to actually scratch Huanglong Ore, and because it cannot be compared with other minerals and metals, it is impossible to measure its hardness. Despite this extreme hardness, its weight is extremely great, so it is not suitable for things like weapons or armor. Its scarcity is also great, so it can only be found deep underground. Also, it is said that it requires many, many years, more than those since the age of myth, in order to unify Huanglong Ore with living things, and at present there have been not been any Digimon discovered to have unified with this super-hard ore other than Huanglongmon. Chrondigizoit Metal resolves these weaknesses, and is said to be a more excellent rare metal. Boomstick: Huanglongmon's abilities are overwhelming. As a being that affects the universe,he can do such abilities. Earth Manipulation, ' Fire Manipulation, ' Light Manipulation, ' Darkness Manipulation, ' Spatial Manipulation Wiz: This being is really powerful. To beat him, you must overpower him. Alphamon (dante Hotspur): Wiz; the Digital world a pararell dimension plaged with Evil gods, Demon lords, Digital psychos and in one Word: Chaos, A word like this needs someone to keep the peace and bring balance... Boomstick; Here is where the Royal knights come in, A Group Of champions chosen by God itself, but It happens that God is a multiversal tree, called Yggdrasil and his wariors are freaking Giant knights... and an ridiculousy colossal Dragon. Wiz: The Royal kights are an order composed of 13 Holy kight Digimon that promised To serve Yggdrasil with their life the Digital World's sacred guardians,[and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Computer Network Boomstick; The Royal kights Got really powerful Digimon among their members, M.S.P. Mario Sonic Solaris(Vrokorta) Boomstick: So here we have Solaris, he's a real brute. Vrokorta: Dark Gaia aside, Solaris is my man. Wiz: Solaris is the Sun God of Soleanna, he was once worshiped by its people. Boomstick: Until the world's worst Sonic character blew him out, but enough of that, lets see what he can do! Vrokorta: The most important thing to note is that Solaris is omnipresent, meaning he exists in all of time and can't be killed easily. Wiz: He can also fire lasers and throw purple orbs, both of which are strong enough to damage a super state like Super Sonic. Boomstick: And since Iblis is a part of him, have no reason to believe he can't use fire attacks too. Wiz: If Solaris has the same pyrokinetic powers as Iblis, then that would mean he could breathe fire, shoot magma balls, fire off waves of flames, and hurl a meteor at the enemy. Though they don't seem to be as effective as his aforementioned attacks. Vrokorta: But Mephiles is a part of him too, meaning he's got knowledge and cunning to boot. Wiz: He can also create Iblis' minions to ward off enemies. Vrokorta: Solaris can also manipulate time, but Solaris has something special, HE CAN EAT SPACE AND TIME! Wiz: Had he succeeded in doing this, he would've destroyed the entire Sonic universe along with all its timelines. Boomstick: He can even make holes in space that'll suck people and *BAM*, they're gone. Vrokorta: Solaris' body is also guarded by shells. The shells on his arms are strong enough to block hits from Super Sonic. The shell on his body protects Solaris' weak spot, his core, this shell isn't as strong as the ones on his arms so whenever his body shell is being attacked, he blocks with his arm, he moves fast enough to block Super Sonic charging right at him. Wiz: Solaris can't block his body's shell when the armor on his arms is broken, leaving it open to attack. Boomstick: Luckily our godly competitor has a fail safe. Once his shell's broken, he transforms to make his fighting abilities stronger. Vrokorta: In his new form, Solaris can fire more lasers, and I mean MORE lasers [1]. Wiz: He can also use Mephiles' homing energy spheres. Boomstick: And he gets a new power, Wings of Light. The name doesn't sound too intimidating, but when he uses it, he gets an impenetrable force field that can block ANYTHING! Vrokorta: Emphasis on "anything" since this ability blocks Solaris' attacks as well as his opponents. Meaning when he uses this technique, he can't attack. Wiz: When Solaris' core has taken sufficient damage, he will revert back into his base form, a white flame. Vrokorta: In this form, Solaris can be blown out, which leads to him being erased from time and defeated forever. Boomstick: But there's a lot you gotta do before you can accomplish that, so good luck getting past the Sun God. Pokemon Intermission Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Collaboration Fights Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 4 different series Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Universe vs. Universe' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:DigimonGod777 Category:Vrokorta Category:Digimon vs mario